


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mindfuck, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Rough Body Play, Stomach Bulging, Stretching, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Tyrant rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Albert has a bad dream.Sergei is there to comfort him... Kind of.[Technically, Albert Wesker/Sergei Vladimir (tyrant form), but who is counting?]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Albert could feel exhaustion catching up with him -- sloppy footsteps becoming ragged over the tin laboratory catwalk, ankles tripping over each other stupidly as he desperately tried to keep pace with the sudden attacks lunging at him.

Sergei had effectively worn him down, the extended battle taking its toll. Internally, Albert was snarling -- positively incensed by the weakness he felt seeping into his rapidly tiring muscles. 

' _I'm supposed to be renewed!_ ' He thought to himself angrily, ' _What the **fuck** is going on!_?'

His self-chastising was cut short by a stumble -- lazy feet tripping over a thick, exposed power cord and causing him to tumble to the ground, rolling onto his shoulder with a loud yelp before falling from the unguarded platform's edge.

He braced for the impact of the floor below, grip tightening on his drawn handgun as he fell freely for a moment, eyes clenching shut.

But the impact never came.

Instead, a claw lashed out and seized around one of his ankles, yanking him upwards at a nauseating speed until he was dangling by the leg, hovering meters from the ground, face-to-face with the mighty tyrant that had become of the Colonel.

"Comrade... did you think this would be easy?"

Sergei's voice was distorted and raspy, normally deep, rolling flow intersected by animalistic whines and robotic screeches that seemed to be happening as he spoke but behind his words. Nevertheless, all the components of recognisability were still there. The accent muddled slightly, but present. 

Albert attempted to thrash, kicking the claw that had seized his ankle with his other boot. His efforts were rapidly worn out, the attempt doing nothing but amusing the tyrant. Rapidly, he tried a new approach -- stupidly lifting his handgun and firing off a pathetic, missed bullet at the blood-red appendage. Sergei quickly lashed out with a thinner tendril smacking the weapon from Albert's hand with kid-like ease. The pistol fell to the ground below with a loud clammer, taking with it Albert's hopes of a rapid escape.

"Let me **GO** , Sergei!" Albert bellowed indignantly, "Let me go, you fu--"

His protests were cut short, an amused, choppy laugh slicing through the silence of the lab. Sergei's tyrant form was expressionless, no human features discernible among the pulsating, undulating layers of membrane. And yet, Albert could still easily pick up on the amusement present in the creature that had become of his friend.

"We aren't finished yet, comrade." He hissed, "Don't be naive!"

Albert gasped loudly when he felt one of Sergei's ghastly tentacles snake past the hem of his tousled shirt, slipping up his chest and tickling the goosebudmped-flesh there. It lingered on the skin for a moment, the entertainment emanating from Sergei's mutated form growing stronger with every passing moment. 

In one fluid motion, the tendril ripped forward, shredding through the material of Albert's black uniform shirt carelessly. 

A monstrous laugh accompanied Albert's renewed attempt at struggling, the blonde now acutely aware of the direction things were bound to head.

"S-Sergei! Don't y-you d-are!" Albert was fully aware his protest was pathetic, voice cracking in a mixture of shock and horror as he watched four more tentacles descend upon him. 

The slippery, finger-like tendrils played along the exposed skin of his waist for a moment, tickling at the flesh there with a child-like curiosity. Three easily slipped beneath his belt, wiggling their way beneath his briefs, while one tugged at the leather until it snapped like a rubber band pulled too taut. 

The fabric of his briefs and pants received the same treatment as his shirt, shredded without a moment's notice, the fabric raining down to the floor like blackened snowflakes. Pathetic flays of the once-dignified outfit hung from his body limply, hems of his pants just barely clutching on to the edges of his boots. 

"Ahh, Albert. Your body only gets better with age, hmm?" Sergei's raspy, distorted voice echoed throughout the hollow nothingness of the lab. The blonde responded by trying desperately to clamp his legs closed, curling into himself as he was assessed intently. The attempt only prompted another chuckle from his captor, whose tentacles again began to poke along his flesh, prodding at his thighs with entitlement. 

"Don't be shy, Albert..." 

The prodding became firmer, greedier. Two of the tendrils began to curl around Albert's thigh, the soft, meaty flesh easily passing between the clamped-together legs, securing their grip.

"Let me see you."

Albert's legs were easily parted widely, a cry of frustrated indignity belting past his lips as he was spread and exposed fully. 

" _ **S-stop**_!!" He screamed, shaking his head until his glasses were tussled from his head, falling to the ground below in a quiet crack of of plastic and metal.

The tendrils curled around his leg didn't comply, slithering slowly until their tips were pressed against the soft flesh of Albert's uppermost inner thigh.

"I don't think you want me to stop, comrade." Sergei jeered through his fused, lipless mouth, one of his tentacles immediately reaching out to poke at the rapidly hardening erection hanging heavily along Albert's belly, "You are going to love this like the whore you are!"

Albert's back arched, eyes widening and mouth gaping as he felt one of the tentacles snake along the deep crease his vulnerable rear. It hooked itself there, filling the space completely and rubbing slowly, firmly. While it did, another tentacle began to wrap around his hardened cock, coiling around the shaft completely. 

"You don't think I heard all about your little boyfriends while you were on placement at S.T.A.R.S?" Sergei spoke casually through his new form, and the obscene abuse he was wracking upon the younger man, "I know everything, Albert!"

"O-oh fuc-k!" Albert cried, feeling a deep throb begin to wrack through his cock. The tendril wrapping it was pulsating, squeezing and releasing quickly, masturbating him without moving a single centimetre. It was unlike anything Albert had ever felt before, shockwaves of electricity beating through his stomach in waves.

The tentacle that had been stroking his rear's deep contour began to withdraw, pulling back slightly until the tip could play along the slit-like hole, poking and stroking at it curiously. The investigation seemed to please the mutated man before him, who spoke again with amusement.

"I can taste you through my new _arms_ , Albert..." He growled, distorted voice hitching dementedly over human words, "You taste like need. Perhaps a bit of fear. It's beautiful.""

"G-gah!" Albert shook his head, the heavy flush that had already settled over his cheeks glowing even brighter. 

The tendril dove into his entrance without warning, the moist flesh already well-lubricated enough with its own membranous saliva to puncture in with relative ease. Albert screeched loudly, feeling the strange insertion plunge deeply into him like an anchor falling through the ocean. It wound through his guts, conforming to every curve and twist of his innards with sentient ease. 

Suddenly, it stopped, stilling for a moment as Albert quivered and jerked pathetically under the overwhelming sensation of fullness. Drool had begun to dribble down his cheek, falling from the corner of his gaped lips in sticky, thick lengths. Though he had a moment to orient the emptiness of his mind, it was wasted, no conscious, complete thoughts present in any cell in his brain. As it was, the moment was short-lived, an entirely new sensation forcing an animalistic yelp from the blonde as the tentacle inside of him suddenly grew nodules, blunted, hard spikes that tightly pressed against the delicate tissue of his insides.

He could feel himself cumming, an orgasm immediately forced from him as his prostate was crushed by the new growths. His juice leaked through the seams of the still-pulsating tentacle that had bound his cock, dripping down onto his belly and to the floor below.

"Nnn...mmmphhh..." 

Albert was gargling nonsense, praying through his cross-eyed desperation that it was over. He'd never felt sick from pleasure before.

"What's that, comrade?" Sergei raised him a bit higher, "You want more?"

"Nnoo..!"

"Of course you do... Everyone knows what an insatiable slut you are!"

Albert barely had a millisecond to recover and understand what was happening when he felt a second tentacle poking at his still-stuffed hole. Immediately, he jerked upwards, shaking his head rapidly, "P-plea--Sergei!"

"Please? Such a polite boy." Sergei jeered, "Of course, comrade. I would be happy to!"

The second tentacle forced its way in, slipping and twisting around the first. It followed it, knotting and braiding its way across the other until it had reached the end, Albert's screams grew louder and more primal with every inch it moved, eyes wide in a mingling mix of horror and ecstasy. The corners of his lips rapidly fluttered between a psychotic smile of overwhelming joy and a grimace of pain, matching the rhythm of the sensations inside of him.

The two alien tentacles twisted and thrashed, thrusting and pushing, scraping and crushing the tiniest nerve bundles inside of him that had never been touched before and weren't meant to be. Another orgasm was rapidly drawn from him, but it was dry, his body not even remotely close to being recovered from the last. 

Albert could feel the penetrations jutting up against his abdominal wall. A quick glance at his stomach had been an ill-advised decision, the taut muscles there stretched over disgusting bulges, Sergei's tentacles coiling and prodding through the flesh in a perverse display of ownership, the spikes jutting up through the flesh every few seconds. Though horrified, Albert couldn't help but reach out to touch the mess he'd been made into. His shaky fingers ran over the pulsating, thrusting tentacles inside of him, the abuse of his innards causing his belly to be warm, blushing a soft pink. 

"S-Sergei p-please!" Albert felt his vision getting hazy as involuntary tears welled up in his eyes, a cacophony of moans, yelps, and desperate pleas bubbling out of him as he felt the tendrils use their blunted spikes to dig into his guts in a perverse kind of knotting ritual.

"More? Are you sure?" Sergei mewed innocently, the tyrant's blobular gullet glowing brightly. 

"W-Wh-No!!" Albert sobbed, shaking his head rapidly. The tears that had sat on his blue eyes began to shake down the corners of his lids, dribbling down his temples.

But his protest was again ignored, a third tentacle passing over his line of vision until it wiggled along the other two. 

Albert's scream was delusional, primitive as he felt the tendril snake between the other two, roughly jerking its way into the now-completely stuffed, widely stretched entrance. Had the tentacles been any firmer, Albert was sure he'd have broken -- organs splitting at the seams. But their softness was welcomed, enabling the third to squeeze tightly into the blushing, bottomed-out hole. 

It did as the last had, coiling and forcing, pressing and snaking cruelly, joining the long, pulsating knot that had been crafted inside of him.

"You're being a bit too loud, comrade..." Sergei roiled, the devilishness of the words filling the smirk-shaped hole the tyrant's lack of expression created, "We wouldn't want someone to hear you, _da_?"

Albert barely registered what he'd said, eyes hazy beneath fluttering blonde lashes, fingers still dancing semiconsciously along the contorted flesh of his abdomen. But his sighs, cries, gasps, and moans were rapidly stoppered, a tentacle diving its way into his parted lips unceremoniously. 

" _Mmmph_!" Albert hiccupped, eyes widening slightly in shock at the sudden penetration before they rolled back, the warm squelching of his saliva dribbling from the corners of his lips immediately soothing him in a perverse, nonsensical way. The panic of breathlessness never set in, Sergei's tendril pressing tightly against the front of his throat and giving him enough room to sloppily spit and glug air down as he needed it. 

Albert could feel the tentacle pressing firmly, slowly inching deeper and deeper down his willing throat. Every little bit of resistance it encountered would be accented by a filthy, consciousness-shattering twist of the tentacles thrusting inside his guts, the sudden shock of pleasure giving it the opportunity to push past the limitation without triggering what he was sure would be nauseating discomfort.

The makeshift cock began to thrust, each time pushing impossibly deeper into his stomach.

He had never felt so full, so complete, as though every open space in his body had been totally stuffed. The sensations were white-hot, burning through his mind like a torch cast to a dried field. 

He could barely moan around the rough deepthroating, nothing but blathering gurgles escaping the tiny pathway for air he had been provided.

"You enjoy this, don't you, _kukla_?"

Albert's eyes snapped open, a grunt catching as the words sunk in.

He gasped quietly, realising his throat was empty. Slowly, he noticed a deep, dark hairline fracture in the ceiling above that most certainly wasn't there before.

The tentacles that had been assailing him were suddenly, abruptly gone, though the grip on his ankle remained. Sergei was holding him steadily, peering at him through inhuman eyes with a noticeable curiosity.

" _Kukla_?" He spoke again, repeating the word louder, clearer. The distortions to his voice were thinning and wearing away.

"W--wha..." Albert panted, looking up at his own body to notice he wasn't naked anymore. The torn shards of leather uniform had disappeared, replaced by a simple pair of light-blue boxer shorts. 

" _Kukla_..?" The soft murmur finally shattered through the haze, the world around him falling to pieces like broken glass.

The abusively bright, hot lights of the lab were replaced by black voids, a stucco ceiling, a darkened sconce. 

"W-wh..." Albert panted loudly, gripping and grabbing at the sheets around him and casting his head back into softness -- a pillow. His pillow. It was warm, "W-what the _fuck_..."

Some rustling accompanied a tiny grunt, a large, heavy arm snaking across his chest and gently tugging him until he rolled onto his side. 

Sergei.

Sleep-groggy and sniffling, a hazy smile cast across his scarred lips through long strands of tousled hair.

" _Kukla_? Are you okay?" The Colonel mewed quietly, "I believe you had a bad dream."

"O-oh..."

Sergei's smile grew wider, rubbing his hand down Albert's arm soothingly, "It's okay, comrade. I'm right here! Always here for you."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Albet grumbled in response, scrubbing his hand across his clammy forehead as he felt a familiar wetness seep into the material of his shorts and become increasingly more annoying with every passing second.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> More quick fics to try and tackle my writers block! This one actually came to me in a dream so its uhh... fitting?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
